1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connectors, and more particularly to a card connector built into a mobile phone, etc., used for inserting a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cards with built-in semiconductor memories are used as information storage media in digital cameras, portable audio equipment, mobile phones, etc. Recently, memory cards that are smaller than regular memory cards have become available, and memory card connectors for inserting such compact memory cards are also available.
Such compact memory cards have been developed to support expanding functions of mobile phones. Accordingly, mobile phones are increasingly provided with built-in compact memory card connectors.
Mobile phones are used in various circumstances. For example, they are carried by users, operated by being unfolded, and placed over data reading devices. Thus, compact memory cards are inserted in and ejected from compact memory card connectors in various circumstances. Furthermore, compact memory cards are small, with each side being only approximately 10 mm, and may thus be difficult to handle for some users. For this reason, compact memory card connectors need to be elaborately designed in consideration of various aspects, compared to conventional memory card connectors.
A compact memory card connector is typically provided with a slider energized by a spring mechanism. This slider is configured to elastically engage with a recessed portion on the side of a compact memory card. In order to eject the compact memory card, the user temporarily pushes the card in with his fingertips and then releases his fingertips. As a result, the lock of the slider is released and is moved by the spring force, the memory card moves together with the slider, and part of the memory card protrudes from the insertion slot of the card connector. Then, the user pinches the part of the memory card protruding from the insertion slot with his fingertips and pulls it out. Accordingly, the elastic engagement between the memory card and the slider is released, and the card is withdrawn.
Because the compact memory card is small and thin, the binding (engaging) force between slider and the compact memory card cannot be made excessively strong. Furthermore, when abrasion progresses as the memory card is repeatedly inserted and ejected many times, the above-described binding force decreases. In some cases, the inertial force in the direction of ejecting the compact memory card may exceed the binding force. If so, the engagement between the compact memory card and the slider is released when the card is ejected, and the compact memory card springs out from the compact memory card connector and drops down.
Accordingly, there have been proposed compact memory card connectors in which a braking force is applied to the moving slider with the use of friction so as to decelerate the slider. Thus, when the compact memory card is being ejected, it is prevented from disengaging from the slider and springing out from the compact memory card connector.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-268089
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-140068
However, in the compact memory card connector described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-268089, the braking force applied to the slider is strong at first but weak toward the end. Therefore, the slider cannot be sufficiently decelerated at the final stage of sliding, and the memory card cannot be reliably prevented from springing out.
Furthermore, in the compact memory card connector described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-140068, a roller is incorporated in the slider. The roller rolls along a tilted surface provided on the inside of the side surface of the connector body. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply a braking force to the slider. Therefore, the slider cannot be sufficiently decelerated at the final stage of sliding, and the memory card cannot be thoroughly prevented from springing out. Moreover, the built-in roller is a separate component from the slider, which makes it difficult to fabricate this type of connector.